1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a modular separating box for light guides and a system of modular separating boxes for light guides, designed for the rapid connection of light guide courses.
2. Technical Background
There are many solutions for light guide-separating boxes on the market from various manufacturers.
A walled light guide separating box as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/036351 is known. It has a metal housing basically having perpendicular walls comprised of side, upper, lower and rear walls, as well as a first front cover for closing the chamber of incoming light guides and a second front cover for closing the chamber of outgoing light guides. Both chambers located inside the housing are separated by a panel connected basically parallel to the side wall and extending between the upper and lower walls. The first cover is connected to the side wall by hinges so that it is perpendicular to the side wall in the closed state. The second front cover is connected by hinges to the rear wall so that in the closed state it forms a second side wall opposite the first side wall, and the front wall is an elongation of the first cover. The covers can be connected in other implementation examples to the housing without hinges with the aid of latches or clips.
A walled light guide separating box as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,646 is also known. It has a housing containing a rear panel, upper, lower and side walls and front doors that open downward and two side doors on both sides of the front doors that open to the side. The side doors are latched on the front doors such that the opening of the front doors simultaneously causes the side doors to open.
Another separating box solution known from the prior art is the housing represented in utility model No. PL53218, which has a perpendicular-walled shape containing elements fastened rotatably. The housing has a rotatably mounted cover that is the front movable wall. The covers are fastened on the inside with holders to steel connectors. In addition, inside the covers/doors there is a free space constituting a container for storage of light guides, fastened with cable holders. A bracket having holes for turning the separation connectors and a set of connection clips for controlling the cables introduced into the housing and going out of the housing are provided.
However, there is no solution that would take into account the possibility of using a walled modular separating box for light guides, utilized by several different operators and offering the possibility for each operator to have sole access to a separate modular separating box, and access with other operators to a common modular separating box. The solution according to the invention assures expansion of the separating box in both directions, from both the receiving and sending sides.